Ishiino
• • }} Ishiino is a het ship between Yu Ishigami and Miko Iino from the Kaguya-Sama: Love Is War fandom. Canon Yu Ishigami and Miko Iino have been schoolmates since middle school. Ishigami being a regular rule breaker and Miko being a member of the Discipline Committee led to their current relationship being like that of cats and dogs. Despite their tendency to butt heads on a surface level, the two actually look out for other without the other knowing. While Ishigami despises her uptight attitude, he has actually protected her from bullying multiple times without her knowing. One of those times was when he removed a derogatory sign stuck on her back. In the student council elections, it was Ishigami's words that spurred the student council members into direct confrontation with Miko to help dispel her crippling stage fright. He has also tried to help hide Miko's embarrassing secret of listening to "Self Confidence Boosting" soundtracks by exposing his own embarrassing taste in music. And despite being uptight, Miko also shows signs of watching out for Ishigami. When Ishigami was suspended for beating up Ogino until he wrote an apology, she went to the Discipline Committee to appeal to the lift the suspension. She defended that his other actions to keep up with schoolwork from home indicated upstanding student behavior even if he did not write the apology letter. These efforts are unknown to each other, because Miko believes justice should be for justice's sake and not praise from those she helped, and because Ishigami prefers to be in the background when preventing bullying against any of his classmates. It is hinted at the end of Chapter 137 and 140 that Miko's feelings towards Ishigami have changed, possibly leaning towards romantic, after she recognized the type of person Ishigami is underneath his stand-offish appearance and demeanour. When Ishigami tells the rest of the Student Council he is going to Tsubame's party, Miko seems interested but initially declines due to believing Ishigami would not like her there. She is surprised and visibly touched when he says otherwise and tells Tsubame that they will both go. Chapter 152 reveals that Yu Ishigami had accidentally caused Miko's right hand to be broken sometime during the Christmas break. Iino doesn't seem to mind this, though. In fact, she appears to enjoy the fact that Ishigami now feeds her as a form of atonement. Fanon The ship sailed as a result of the ship tease between Yu Ishigami and Miko Iino. Their polar opposite personalities, with Miko being uptight about the rules and Ishigami constantly breaking them by bringing his game consoles or mangas to school, fueled the ship. So did their constant bickering as a result of such, which makes them appear "like an old married couple." What endeared the fans to the two the most was the fact both have been constantly helping each other behind the other's back. Finally, Chapter 137 made a turning point, heavily implying Iino's new romantic feelings for Ishigami, with future chapters further confirming the feelings on her side. The ship is currently the most popular ship for both characters, as can be seen on voting polls like this. Considering Yu Ishigami is shipped with almost entire cast, this can be seen as impressive. Ishigami and Iino's Christmas Arc was the most awaited arc at the time. However, as Miko has yet to make a proper debut appearance in the anime adaptation, aside from a cameo in the finale, the fans who have not read the manga are not aware of this ship, let alone her character. As such, this ship loses to Fujigami for those fans. Its another rival is Ishibame, which is its current main rival ship for the manga readers, as Ishigami has shown a romantic interest in Tsubame. The popularity of the ship has led to the creation of a non-canon doujin by one of the fans, depicting a scenario where Ishigami and Iino are dating. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : WIKI : on : on Trivia *Two of their first chapters mirror each other as in one Ishigami wants to quit the Student Council, being too afraid of Kaguya, while in the other Iino wants to quit the Student Council because of Kaguya and Shirogane's behavior. *As a result of the ship tease between the two and both helping each other behind their backs, it is a popular theory that it was Yu Ishigami who annonymously left Miko a note saying that her efforts will be someday rewarded, a note that she cherishes as a romantic gesture to this day. *They appear together on the cover of Volume 16. They also both appear, along with the other main characters, on the cover of Volume 10. References